rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Catherby
This page is dedicated to the History of Catherby, a fishing colony in Kandarin. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that the port of Catherby has experienced, as well as a list of known Catherby rulers. Carac Armoca *No recorded history (Please add) Lord Downey *No recorded history (Please add) Serena Miore *No recorded history (Please add) Joseph, Holy Asgarnian Emperor *While the Miore's grew inactive, they passed their land on to the Empire. *The Empire incorporated it with their vast shipping lines which stretched from Mos le'Harmless to Port Sarim to Karamja and Catherby. *The Empire redid the docks, to make them more sturdy and efficient. *The Empire passed the land on while they began to push their attention to Asgarnia only. King Zenthos Dae *No recorded history (Please add) King Alexander I *No recorded history (Please add) King Aura I *No recorded history (Please add) King Aztarwyn Gonzo(Kingdom of Lionheart) *Nothing too interesting happens while Aztarwyn rules over Catherby. General Drazker Vekon IV *No recorded history (Please add) Queen Sylvari of Ardougne *No recorded history (Please add) Drazker Vekon IV (II) *No recorded history (Please add) Ran Longclaw *No recorded history (Please add) Lady Darna Ardoy, Countess of Catherby *Lucius Kisin, Overseer of North Kandarin, appoints Darna Ardoy as Countess after her services to King Oliver. *Darna starts to put up defenses around Catherby, to prepare for the upcoming siege to Ardougne. *Darna starts to ponder about allying with Agares, to ensure the best for her people, if Oliver loses. Duke Jason Ryder of Camelot *Duke Jason takes a hold of the Duchy and rules comfortably for some time. *Upon the coronation of King Vectis I, the Duke rides for Ardougne and promptly pledges his fealty. *Later, one of Jason's bannermen, "Lord 'Vile", are called to Ardougne to answer for the crimes of their minion Shadow Guard. Jason arrives with another Ryder shortly after the summons is given. After a long inquiry, Jason informs Vectis that he is in fact the patron of the Shadow Guard. In punishment for their heinous crimes, he and the fellow Ryder are slain in what becomes known as 'The Red Trial'. Lord Cralix Praven, Marquis of Camelot *After the disposal of the Ryders, King Vectis I reorganizes Camelot into a 'March' from a Duchy, and appoints Cralix Praven the new Marquis. *Cralix succeeds for some time due to what seem to be excellent organization and leadership skills. *Catherby is ceded to the Duchy of Altumaris. Duke Garth Downey of Altumaris *To be completed. Kingdom of Anglia The Kingdom of Anglia gains control of Catherby through annexation and sets about working on the city, as it had gone through a slow period of decline. King Varis I *Varis rules Catherby as part of his new kingdom. Varis eventually hands the land off to Master of Coin, Peter Kale MP. Lord Mayor Peter Kale *At the feast of St. Lucius, Peter Kale is appointed Lord Mayor of Catherby upon his request. He sets off, soon after a failed assassination attempt on Magnus, the Deistic Ecumenical Patriarch. *As soon as he arrives, a day and a half after, he already began planning. He brung with him a group of workers to rally with Catherby's own. He told them to go to the North, and start constructing lumber mills and begin wood-production. *He also brought with him various carts loaded with nails, provisions, tools, and marble. He set aside the more skilled workers to begin planning three statues at the edge of the town near the beach. Duke Arthfael of Paixgrove (Kandarin) *Under Imperial authority, Duke Arthfael had been given permission to enter and annex the town and County of Catherby with Ducal and Imperial forces. Lady Kira Reyne *Despite the dissolution of the Empire of Gielinor, the Duchy of Paixgrove continues to rule the County of Catherby peacefully under its Duke, Arthfael and the Kingdom of Kandarin. *Lady Kira Reyne is peacefully removed of office and titlage. Duchy of Paixgrove continues to rule the County underneath the Crown. Lady Alexis Renderra *Already engaged to Duke Arthfael, Alexis is given the title of Countess of Catherby. *Reconstruction of the Catherby ports go underway, extending it over the Cather Bay, to allow more ships to dock, to increase trading and boost economy. King Arthfael I (Paixholm) *Due to tensions of Kandarin, and the recent secession of southern Kandarin (Arenvale), the Duchy of Paixgrove (including Catherby) seceeds from the rest of Kandarin, to become the Kingdom of Paixholm. *Reconstruction on Catherby Docks is completed, with the expansion now allowing far more ships to be docked at one time. *King Arthfael and Queen Alexis Olivriar Abdicate, and the throne of Camelot is passed to Lady Clarissa. *Shit goes down. More to be added. Duke Levito I *Lord Levito Da'Angelo is appointed Duke of Catherby by King Sennis. * After publicly condemning the King Levito renounced his lands and titles. * He then left the colony, leaving it without a steward. King Nolfinwe *likely fifty or some odd years pass and The Grey Dynasty is a distant memory. Several leaders have sat on the throne since Sennis, but the Grey line came to an end. *Catherby is a victim of a Power grab by the Elven Lord Nolfinwe who had been a vassal of Sennis Grey. *Nolfinwe uses the sacking of Catherby as a distraction in order to take the Throne of Camelot. *He is successful and uses fear as well as guile to maintain the throne of Camelot, all the while maintaining the outward appearance of a good King. But he is rotten to the core. Category:POC Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:Kandarin